


Midnight Study Session

by solphangelo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solphangelo/pseuds/solphangelo
Summary: Jinyoung is failing physics and his upcoming test is the only way to save his grade. The only problem is it's midnight the day before the test and he still doesn't understand what the test is on. Jaebum is his classmate who is oddly fine with meeting someone he barely knows at the library the night before the test.





	

Jinyoung was failing a class. Jinyoung never failed any of his classes. Ever since he was in elementary school, he’d always been an honors level student. But then college hit him like a freight train and now he was stuck, awake at midnight, almost crying over his physics notes, his roommate nowhere to be found. But he was Park Jinyoung, he was definitely not about to cry over angular motion. The only problem was, his last chance to save his grade for this semester was his test tomorrow, and he had no idea what any of his notes meant.

It was too late for him to go see his professor for help, not that he wanted to anyway. Every time the man spoke he only got more confused. The first time he had explained the topic, Jinyoung was mildly confused, but after speaking to his professor about it again, he felt like his brain would explode. Not to mention the last time he had gone to his professor for help, the man just looked at him like he was an idiot the whole time. Jinyoung’s self esteem was still recovering from that. 

The only problem was he had no one else to go to. He had no friends in that class as none of his friends were taking the course until next year. Of course Jinyoung, being the overachiever he is, decided he wanted to take the class a year early. Now he was stuck, confused and with no friends go to for help. He hadn’t spoken to anyone in his class, not out of choice, but because he couldn’t risk missing anything his professor said while talking to someone. 

The only people in the class whose phone numbers he had were the three kids in his lab group. They’d exchanged numbers to share their information, but now Jinyoung was seriously considering calling one in the middle of the night for help. That's just how desperate he was. The only problem was he didn’t know which one to call. 

The first number was for a boy whose name he didn’t know, so right off the bat that didn’t seem like a great idea. Not to mention that from his experience, the boy seemed conceited and stubborn, which wasn’t the type of person Jinyoung wanted to get physics help from. The second number was a girl. Jinyoung immediately eliminated her as an option, even though she was a perfectly nice girl and definitely smart enough to help, just because his pride wouldn’t let him appear weak in front of her. 

Then there was the last member of their lab group, Im Jaebum. He was a year older than Jinyoung like most of the students in their class. Jaebum was quiet, smart, and a good leader in their group. It was most likely thanks to him that they’d actually gotten their report in on time, which was quite the feat considering how much of a mess it was between Jinyoung who was in over his head and the other boy who was convinced the rest of them were idiots and was unwilling to admit his own mistakes.

Of all the options, Im Jaebum was the clear choice. Knowing him, he probably wouldn’t be mad at Jinyoung for calling him for help or judge him for not knowing the material. The only problem was Jinyoung. He may have a slight crush on the older boy. He wouldn’t even call it a crush. Maybe an interest? A slight curiosity? Either way, he wasn’t sure if this is how he wanted their first meeting alone to go. At midnight with Jinyoung crying over his grades. But what choice did he have?

His finger hovered over the call button for a couple minutes, only getting more stressed as he watched the clock tick forwards, obviously not caring for Jinyoung who was pressed for time. Finally, he pressed his finger down on the button, knowing the longer he waited the worse it would get and the less time he would have. The phone rang for a few seconds before Jaebum picked up, making Jinyoung’s heart race unnecessarily as he realized he would have to explain his issue to the older boy.

“Hello? Is this Jinyoung?” Jaebum asked, sounding slightly confused and a little bit tired. Jinyoung could only hope he hadn’t woken him, feeling slightly guilty at the thought. Something he’d forgotten after his short time in college so far was that some people actually sleep at normal times. Realizing the other boy was probably waiting for a response, he quickly responded, cursing himself for not thinking out how to explain himself beforehand. 

“Y-yes it is, sorry. We have that big test tomorrow and you’re the only person I could call because I have no idea what we’re learning right now and my grade is kind of relying on this test and you seem really smart so I was just wondering-” he hadn’t realized he’d been rambling until Jaebum cut him off.

“Do you want me to help you study?” he asked, almost sounding amused but not at all rude. Jinyoung felt relieved by the other boy’s offer. Thank God for Im Jaebum. He was almost too perfect but Jinyoung wasn’t going to complain. 

“Can you?” he asked hopefully, not wanting to sound too desperate. Only just enough to convince Jaebum that he really needed his help. Even if it was only out of pity and his unexplainable need to be kind to someone he barely knew.

“I’ll meet you at the library in fifteen?” Jaebum responded simply, clear amusement in his voice. It was better than annoyance, and at least one of the thought this was funny. Jinyoung felt himself physically relax, all his tension and stress he’d built up before the call slipping away. 

“Thank you,” he sighed, drawing a chuckle from the other side. Jinyoung wondered how Jaebum was being so casual with someone he barely knew. He shuffled the phone nervously in his hands, waiting for the other boy’s response.

“No problem, see you there,” was all he said. So casual and focused. Something about the way Jaebum simply presented himself, calm and collected, where even the most sudden thing like Jinyoung’s sudden request didn’t seem to phase him, it made Jinyoung’s heart beat just a little bit faster. 

The voice on the other side of his phone went silent. Realizing Jaebum had hung up, he quickly started gathering his papers, tucking them away into his bag to take with him. It would take him almost ten minutes to walk to the library so he didn’t have much time, not to mention that he looked like a mess. He had bags under his eyes, which were puffy from crying. Not to mention he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that he couldn’t exactly call clean and the smell of his stress sweat was suddenly overwhelming. 

Panicked, Jinyoung quickly jumped into the shower, quickly rinsing his body and scrubbing shampoo into his hair and hopping back out in record time. Shuffling quickly through his closet he pulled out jeans and a thin white button up shirt, figuring it was the most presentable thing in his college student wardrobe. He only hoped it didn’t look like he was trying too hard. It was only a midnight study session after all. Briefly, he considered changing into something more typical of a stressed college student, but glancing at his watch he realized he didn’t exactly have time to so overdressing would have to be fine.

What he didn’t account for was the combination of the cold winter air and the dampness had remained on his body. As soon as he stepped out of his dorm building, he felt the chill rip through his thin shirt and stick to his wet hair. Seizing up, he drastically picked up his pace on the way to the library, figuring he had to hurry slightly to make up for the time he lost taking a shower. Still, as he continued he could practically feel the heat draining from his body. 

There was a difference between feeling cold and being cold. Generally he didn’t think about it much, normally the cold just kind of reflected off of him, but now he could feel it sinking under his clothes and into his skin. Even as he burst into the warmth of the library, he still didn’t feel warm, the chill still lingering. The library was well heated though, so he’d warm up eventually, after his hair stopped developing icicles. 

Looking around the large building, his eyes settled on a large grouping of tables where a few students were scattered, likely cramming for big tests just as Jinyoung planned to do. Among them, he easily located Jaebum, who unlike the others wasn’t slouched over notes, but instead sitting up straight while looking at his phone with his hood pulled over his head. Despite the obstruction, simply the way the other boy was sitting gave him away. 

Jinyoung rushed over, feeling bad for making the other wait when it was him who called him out at such an ungodly hour in the first place. His heart sped up slightly, but he brushed it off as just being out of shape after practically running the entire way here. It was only once he placed his bag on the table that Jaebum looked up at him, slightly surprised but nonetheless grinning slightly at him. Jinyoung realized he had been listening to music judging by the headphones that now rested around his neck.

“Hey, you look cold,” Jaebum observed, a twinge of concern in his voice masked by slight amusement. “Is that all you wore to walk here? And your hair is wet too. Are you trying to get yourself sick?” Jinyoung felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the other boy’s concern, realizing how stupid he probably looked at the same time. 

“Maybe. Then I would have another day to study for this test before taking it,” Jinyoung laughed, trying to change the subject from him to physics. Jaebum didn’t seem to be catching on, still looking at him with mild concern before he reached to the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it off. Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the sudden action. “W-what are you doing?” he asked hesitantly, suspecting what Jaebum’s answer would be but not at all prepared for it.

“I’m offering you my jacket,” he said like it was obvious, a small smirk barely visible on his face. “You look like you need it more than I do. Besides, we have to focus on studying, not being cold,” he reasoned, looking down at the table briefly while still holding his hoodie out to Jinyoung, who hesitantly accepted it. It seemed too intimate to be wearing the other boy’s jacket, especially with Jinyoung being interested in him already. But he wasn’t going to reject him. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, taking the hoodie gently in his hands before slipping it on, immediately feeling much warmer. He felt like cuddling up slightly in it’s warmth but he didn’t want Jaebum to think he was weird, opting instead to sit down and pull out his notes from the class. “Should we start?” Jaebum seemed to snap out of a daze, his eyes quickly flickering to Jinyoung’s hands.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Jaebum muttered quickly, looking slightly offset for the first time Jinyoung could remember. “What are you confused on?” Quickly dragged back to reality, Jinyoung glanced at his notes, bringing back the hours he’d spent staring at them, barely understanding a thing. Glancing back at Jaebum, he flashed a shy smile.

“Um… everything maybe? For starters, what’s the difference between rotational motion and linear motion and why are there so many new symbols?” he asked, feeling slightly overwhelmed. He looked up at the older boy, expecting him to look disappointed or like he was regretting agreeing to help him, but instead he was smiling and pulling out his own notebook and pencil.

“Well for starters…” Jaebum began, sketching out a quick t-chart that simply explained the differences and how the characteristics of each one transferred over to the other. Jinyoung felt it all click, staring at Jaebum in amazement as he looked down at the sheet in front of him, everything finally making sense. Im Jaebum was a miracle worker that was for sure. For a moment, Jinyoung was convinced he was an angel before realizing how childish he sounded.

“How is it that you explained this better than a college professor whose paid to teach us this stuff?” Jinyoung praised, watching Jaebum’s cheeks flush slightly before he looked back down at the notes. Jinyoung felt the word ‘cute’ crawling out of his throat but he forced it down, knowing it would be inappropriate. Not only do they barely know each other, but Jaebum is also a grade level higher than he was. 

“It’s nothing really, I just explained it differently so that's probably what helped you,” he mumbled humbly. “Did you want to do a few more practice problems. It's only two in the morning.” Well that was a sentence Jinyoung would only expect from a college student. However, the exhaustion was starting to get to him, added to his newfound warmth from Jaebum’s hoodie and the library heating system he was read to fall asleep at any moment. Nonetheless, he agreed to practice some more, knowing he would need it in order to do well.

“Sure,” he yawned, picking up his pencil and turning to a new page in his notebook. The first couple of problems, Jaebum walked him through step by step but after he got the hang of it, Jinyoung decided to attempt a few on his own, Jaebum watching over his shoulder to point out any small mistakes he had made. 

“I’m gonna go grab us some coffee really quick, how do you like yours?” Jaebum spoke up all of a sudden, drawing Jinyoung’s attention. His mouth salivated at the thought of coffee, knowing that he needed the caffeine as well. But Jaebum had already done so much by agreeing to help him, and now he wanted to buy him coffee?

“I can’t let you pay for it,” he insisted, going to reach into his bag for his wallet before he realized it wasn’t there. He’d left it in his sweatpants in his dorm. His heart sunk, accepting the fact that he would be left coffee-less. 

“It’s no problem really, I don’t mind,” Jaebum said with, his voice sincere. Jinyoung considered refusing again out of sheer courtesy but as he felt his eyes droop he knew he would need the caffeine. 

“Thank you,” he sighed in resignation, feeling guilty until he saw the smile on Jaebum’s face. “Just milk and sugar,” he added, remembering the older boy’s previous question. Jaebum simply nodded, a small smile still present on his face that made Jinyoung’s heart flutter embarrassingly. It only calmed down once Jaebum turned around and began walking to the small cafe at the edge of the library, casually with both his hands tucked into his pockets in a typical Jaebum manner. Jinyoung wondered briefly if anything came hard to Im Jaebum. 

Quickly, he dismissed the thought. Jaebum had the air of someone who worked hard but didn’t expect anyone to recognize it. Like he was simply trying to please himself and not to show off. He could see Jaebum putting in long hours with no recognition until everything just seemed to come easy to him when in reality there were years behind him to help him keep his composure. The world could do with more people like Im Jaebum, Jinyoung decided. 

He forced his focus back onto the paper in front of him where another practice problem waited. Staring at it, his vision slowly began to blur and his mind went fuzzy. He didn’t even realize as his head slowly sunk into his waiting arms that supported it like a pillow. And just like that, he drifted off to an easy sleep without even noticing, his pencil still balanced gently in his hand.

It wasn’t until the smell of freshly brewed coffee flooded into his nose that he woke up, confused as to why he’d been sleeping in the first place. The first thing he saw was Jaebum watching him affectionately, leaning forward in his seat and resting his own head in his arms as if to get a better look. As soon as he noticed Jinyoung had woken up, he quickly sat up in his seat and looked away, acting as if he hadn’t been staring moments ago. 

Jinyoung sat up slowly, blinking a few times to regain his senses before he registered what had just happened. Jaebum had been watching him sleep. He knew he should’ve thought that was creepy but he could tell Jaebum hadn’t meant it in that way. He seemed too innocent at heart, although Jinyoung got the feeling he would deny that. Still, Jinyoung felt his heart shiver, making his whole body tingle slightly like he’d been shocked. 

“I um, got you coffee. You were sleeping when I got back so I figured I’d give you a few minutes since you’ve been working hard,” Jaebum spoke up after a few moments, sliding the second cup of coffee towards Jinyoug who accepted it eagerly, feeling the warmth spread through his insides. He felt slightly more awake now, but at the same time he could probably still fall asleep fairly easily.

“Thank you. For everything,” Jinyoung responded shyly, playing with the paper of his coffee cup. “You didn’t have to come out here in the middle of the night to study with me, much less buy me coffee. I don’t know how to make it up to you.” Jinyoung was sincere in his thanks, meaning every word he said. Jaebum seemed surprised by this, a small red blush painted on his tan and strong cheeks. 

“It’s not problem really. But…” he trailed off hesitantly, playing with the sleeves of his shirt nervously. Jinyoung’s interest was peaked, wondering what was going through Jaebum’s head that had made him go from calm and collected to flustered and anxious. 

“But what?” Jinyoung began to worry, wondering if he’d done something to offend the older boy. Thinking back to the past couple of hours, he couldn’t remember anything specific that came back to him. 

“If you really wanted to repay me, you could always… go on a date with me?” Jinyoung felt his heart skip a beat, replaying the words in his head. Jaebum sounded so nervous and vulnerable and Jinyoung desperately wanted to say something to comfort him, but he couldn’t. Instead he froze, watching as Jaebum’s face fell while his own remained in a constant state of shock. “I-it’s okay if you don’t want to, it was just an idea. I should be getting back anyway, it’s getting late—” Jaebum began to ramble before he was cut off suddenly.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure what possessed him to kiss Im Jaebum, a boy he barely knew at three in the morning. But his voice had failed to work and Jaebum’s lips moving quickly to defend himself had both made the option seem appealing until Jinyoug had actually put his lips on the other boys and realized the meaning of what he’d done. Knowing that when he pulled away, things could be completely different than there were before, for worse or for better. 

Jinyoung moved to pull away almost immediately, regretting making such a rash decision and planning on apologizing. But as he moved to pull away, Jaebum grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer. Both of them were practically falling out of their seats, but neither of them pulled away until Jinyoung ran out of breath and backed up just a couple inches. Jaebum’s hands were still around his waist, keeping him steady as he was practically leaning over the table. 

Realizing what just happened, Jinyoung’s face turned bright red, but so did Jaebum’s. He picked his eyes up from looking down at the other boy’s lips to looking him in the eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown, looking right back at him in a way he couldn’t recall someone ever doing before. They were both still comprehending what had just happened before realizing they were still in a public building and other students were trying to study. Slowly sinking back into his seat, Jinyoung looked back up at Jaebum shyly.

“So about that date?” Jinyoung asked almost teasingly. Jaebum’s eyes lit up at the mention, looking hopeful. It was almost like the kiss itself hadn’t been enough to convince Jaebum that he wanted to go on a date. “Where are we going?” 

Jaebum smiled, an incredibly genuine smile that showed off his teeth and made his eyes go narrow. “I was thinking coffee after our physics test. I have a feeling we’re both gonna need it.” 

“Okay, but I’m paying this time,” Jinyoung responded playfully. When Jaebum opened his mouth to protest, he just leaned over and drew him into another quick kiss, effectively keeping him quiet. He could get used to kissing Im Jaebum.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look who actually wrote something oh my gosh. If u guys have anything u want me to write (ships/prompts or anything) then comment!!


End file.
